Prophecy Revealed
by silverdragon17
Summary: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. The child Max will bear is the slayer that will end all evil. Buffy comes along to tell her this very news. MA! Chapter 17 up!
1. Salvation

"PROPHECY REVEALED"  
  
Chapter 1: Salvation  
  
For the first time in twenty-five years I felt at peace. I have finally found the place that I could spend eternity in bliss. The place called heaven. Though my past was dark, that did not stop God from putting me in the light. My battle with the Master had ended it all, and now, I am at my peace.  
  
Days and months passed in pure contentment, the world below me carrying on with their lives, slowly revolving as time flew quickly. As I look down on it, I sometimes wonder if my friends are still there. I know that a few of them had already joined me in this beautiful, flawless paradise. Even though we never actually got to see each other, I knew, and they knew that we had finally reached our time of peace.  
  
It was in the year 2009, that the pulse broke out in the world beneath the heavens. It was during that one time that I felt the feeling of sadness and despair flow through me.and that time when the Powers that Be called upon me.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers," a voice spoke, startling me. "The oldest slayer to have survived." It said, approval obvious in his or her tone. But it slowly faded to be replaced by distress. "The world is having a difficult time enduring the Pulse, and other than that, enduring evil. The present slayer is currently fighting in your old home, Sunnydale. But she will not live for long. Somehow, the Pulse had helped in making the demons stronger, and they are slowly flocking around the world. Looking for a city that was not completely destroyed by the Pulse. And that city is Seattle."  
  
"In that place lives that child of a former Slayer. The child who grew up in darkness, in theft, murder, and poverty, made to kill and made to believe that she had no mother. Yet on her skin lies a very important prophecy: 'Unborn child within thy womb, will end all evil intimidating humanity.' The child that she will conceive will be the very slayer that will put an end to all evil. She is ignorant to this very premonition and therefore needs to be enlightened."  
  
"Seattle is presently crawling with vampires, with no one to stop them. Seattle is currently holding the top most murdered innocents in the U.S. You, Buffy Anne Summers, being the most powerful slayer for centuries, will have this very task assigned to you. To defeat all evil until the next slayer comes, and to give the mother of this slayer the needed information. Other slayers will be also transported to other parts in the world where vampires are nesting."  
  
I would've fainted if I weren't already dead. The news, so shocking. They were taking away my peace, my happiness in exchange for another dark future. But I knew that I must do it, for the sake of all humanity.  
  
"The girl, what is her name?" I asked.  
  
"She has no true name, only a number," the voice said. "Though from her own decisions, she simply goes by the name of Max Guevara."  
  
I could only nod.  
  
"And as for her mother, I'm sure you already know who she is." The voice whispered. "Since the two of you have once fought side by side as slayers."  
  
My heart jolted. Faith? Faith was her mother. I didn't know how to respond to that. But instead of feeling the anger I wanted to feel towards the slayer gone bad, I felt a sense of ease. If I treat her child as a friend, a close friend at that, it would be like forgiving her for all the wrong that she had done, it would be like giving her a second chance.at life.  
  
"Good luck Ms. Summers." The voice said softly, gradually fading away.  
  
And the heavenly world around her disappeared in a swirl of white smoke.  
  
A/N: This is my first crossover fic! Please R&R! 


	2. Twist of Fate

Chapter 2: Twist of Fate  
  
Buffy rubbed her eyes and looked down. She saw that she was dressed in jeans, a blue shirt, black boots and a denim jacket. Strangely, she looked just like she was when she was twenty. IWeirdI. A blue backpack was slung around her shoulder. She quickly opened it and checked its contents. There were stakes, holy water, a small crossbow, a couple of crosses, a few clothes, and around fifty dollars. IFifty dollars?I She couldn't live off out of fifty dollars! Buffy sighed. Guess she'll have to find a job then.  
  
Buffy took in her new surroundings. It was far from what she expected. Meaning, it was even more rundown than she expected. Buildings, skyscrapers, and small motels were scattered around, majority of which were covered in graffiti and dirt. Beggars in ragged clothing stood in corners sulking. What was so heart wrenching about them was that many of them were kids. Homeless kids.  
  
Armed cops were crawling everywhere, suspiciously eyeing the civilians. Distrust was in the air and Buffy couldn't blame them as what the Powers had told her, murder and theft was pretty common in the city. And Buffy knew why. The Pulse demolished many of the offices and factories in the city and money would be most likely hard to obtain.  
  
Buffy blinked. If Seattle was the only city that wasn't completely wiped out by the Pulse, what would the other countries look like? When Seattle itself was already in ruins?  
  
The sky was starting to get dark and the sun was slowly setting. The blonde slayer decided that this might be the perfect time to go see if there were any vampire nests around the vicinity since it was obvious that she couldn't go out of the sector without a sector pass. Hitching the backpack higher over her shoulder, she left the crowded street and looked around for any possible places were vampires could be lounging about. She found that very place after a few minutes of walking.  
  
An old dilapidated warehouse stood in the middle of a thick grove of trees. It was evident that it hadn't been used for years. IBy humans anywayI. Buffy thought dryly as she headed over to her destination. It actually surprised her that there were trees in the city. She expected it to be the usual futuristic stuff she saw in the sci-fi movies Xander made her watch. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought of her best friend. But it slowly faded when she saw something move near the entrance of the shadow- enclosed depot.  
  
She took out two stakes from her bag and slipped them inside each of her jean pockets just in case. Buffy made her way through a group of wilted bushes and around opened, and vacant wooden crates with the words 'Fragile' painted on them in big red letters.  
  
She came to a stop right in front of the entrance. There was no door of course, just a large square outlet. Pitch-black darkness spilled out into the nearly dim clearing and Buffy readied herself by snatching one of the wooden stakes from her pocket.  
  
Her slayer senses picked up the moment she walked in, which meant that her gut instincts were right. There IwereI vampires in here. When her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness, Buffy studied area. It was bare save for a few crates similar to the ones outside, stacks of wood, and a wide circular table in the corner topped with empty beer bottles.  
  
A rustle in that direction caught her attention. Two pairs of red eyes gleamed menacingly behind the table. "Jackpot," Buffy murmured and leapt towards them. The vamp sent a clumsy kick to her stomach and missed while the other one got a good hit on her arm. Buffy dropped down to the floor and slid her leg around their feet they fell to the cold ground with a thud. Buffy hit them with her stake and they vanished into a pile of ashes.  
  
"Slayer," a voice hissed behind her. Buffy turned around and was about to hit the intruding vampire when she stopped dead in her tracks as she got the complete view of the vampire's face. This must be some kind of coincidence. Some sick twist of fate.  
  
It was Spike.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews!!! I love you all!! 


	3. Intolerable Heat

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: This is set in Dark Angel's Season Two, a slightly different version of 'Love Among the Runes'.  
As for BTVS.well, Season 7 still hasn't been aired here.so I didn't really know what happened.so this is sorta linked to Season 6. :)  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Here's more. ;)  
  
Chapter 3: Intolerable Heat  
  
The night grew colder and colder, thunderclouds threatened to strike any minute as they hovered above, blanketing the pitch-black sky in its gray transparence. No moon or star decorated the sky that night, giving it an almost daunting appearance. The streets below were just as dim and empty, stretching continuously down the road. Many would not have dared to go out at such a dark night in fear of thievery, massacre, and abduction.  
  
News of strange and mysterious disappearances had spread quickly through the city. Disappearances that even the police, and the CIA could not explain. So it wasn't surprising that the streets would be so empty at such an early hour in the night. Well, not exactly empty.  
  
Max sped recklessly through the road, uncaring of the dangerous consequences that may occur. She had more pressing matters in her mind. She drove as fast as her motorcycle would carry her, relishing the blustery weather as it cooled her burning body. Even the thought of the incident that day burned like fire in her mind.  
  
Heat had hit her that day, the very day that Alec decided to drop by. They of course had no control over it, for their hormones were too strong, as well as their DNA. Silently, she cursed Manticore for putting her in such a confusing situation. Why confusing? Because as much as she hated to admit it, she felt good and contented. It was the very first time that heat had left her satisfied.  
  
IWhy?/I Max thought bitterly. She loved Logan, not Alec. IThen why did you tell Logan that you were seeing someone else?/I A voice taunted in her head. Usually her main reason would be I'to push him away'/I, but now, she wasn't so sure.  
  
She recalled the last time she had been with Logan. That was when they had found a 24-hour cure for the virus. She shook her head at the thought. There was no love in it. IBut there was no love in your heat either, only lust./I But somehow she felt different during her heat; she enjoyed every minute of it. Her thoughts drifted off to Alec.  
  
Alec. Max allowed herself a small smile. Strange as it may sound, for the past few months, she and Alec actually got along. Maybe it was because of the time when she told Alec about Ben. He had understood everything, what she went through, the mixed-up emotions she had felt. He understood because he had undergone the very same things when Rachel died.  
  
Max stepped on the brakes just before she passed the broken-down rusty sign that said 'You are now leaving Seattle.' What the hell was she doing? Guess she was driving so fast, she didn't realize where she was going. More or less, what the hell was she thinking? Was she actually implying that she was falling for Alec?  
  
Max turned around her ninja and started driving at a slower pace. IFalling for Alec./I The phrase sent a chill down her spine, yet managed to make her grin like an idiot. It was weird. The first time she met 'X5 494', she had sent him flying against the wall of her cell. Hell, she even told him to get out of her life forever, for ruining the only chance she had with Logan. Forget that he tried to kill her and Joshua. The situation between them had changed now. In fact, it had become better.  
  
Or at least, she hoped so. 


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I'm SO sorry about the whole I thing. From now on, thoughts will be known as 'alright!' :-)  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations  
  
Buffy could only stare at the vampire standing in front of her. 'He's here,.and alive.' Buffy opened her mouth but no words came out. She could vividly remember the day when Spike had disappeared without a trace, and how guilty she had felt and feeling confused right after. After all, Spike *had* hurt her, he had hurt her bad. She recalled the very words she had said to him after the.incident. 'Ask me again why I could never love you.' But she knew deep in her heart that Spike did love her. Till death.  
  
Spike then just vanished, not even Clem knew where he went. Now here he was.  
  
"Buffy." Spike said softly, his blue eyes filled with sadness. Buffy could only gaze back at him. There was something in his eyes. She felt herself drowning in them.a clap of thunder shook her away from the deep trance she was slowly falling into. She glanced outside. Rain had started to fall, and a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, leaving a trace of light.  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to the vampire who was still gazing at her, sadness with a mixture of desperate hope was the only emotions that kept his deathly aura alit. But Buffy just shook her head, in disbelief and hurt.  
  
"Don't even think about explaining Spike," Buffy said moving away from him. "You hurt me, and then you just.left."  
  
"Please Buffy, just listen to me." Spike pleaded grabbing her arm as she started to leave the warehouse. Buffy spun around and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot in impatience.  
  
"Fine. But don't expect me to believe you." Buffy said flatly.  
  
"I don't expect you to, but please, just listen." Spike said. "When I-did that to you, I myself felt hurt, more or less angry. You know it's so much easier to be angry than guilty.so I left. Why? Because I couldn't deal with it anymore, couldn't deal with the fact that the person I love is the slayer, and doesn't love me back." he paused to let all this sink in. Buffy lowered her eyes to the floor. She knew how hard it was for him to say this, especially to her. "I traveled all the way to Africa. I had an- appointment with a demon there. I wanted a favor from him. And in order to have that favor granted, I had to fight several other demons. I went through fine, though a little bruised, I was okay. Then the demon asked me on what favor I wanted." This time it was Spike who lowered his eyes to the floor. "I asked him to return me to my former self."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped in shock and anger. But Spike held up a hand in silence. Buffy nodded stiffly and allowed him to continue.  
  
"You see, like I said, it was so much better to be angry than hurt, or guilty. That encouraged the desire inside me that had been burning for a long time, ever since the very time that the Initiative inserted the chip in my head. It was the favor that I wanted, to have it removed once and for all so I can have-my vengeance."  
  
This time Buffy had had enough. Her fist came flying out of nowhere, aimed for Spike's face. But to her surprise, he caught it just before it could break his nose. "You-you are the most *disgusting, revolting* vampire that I have ever met." Buffy spat.  
  
Spike merely nodded which surprised her yet again. "I deserved that. But you didn't let me finish yet." Slowly, he released his grip on her fist. "The demon-he misunderstood. Instead of getting the chip out of my head, he returned my soul."  
  
Buffy's angry façade faded, to be replaced by astonishment. "Your soul?" she whispered. "But how-how'd you manage to block my punch?"  
  
"The Pulse took care of that." Spike said with a small grin. "It wiped out everything electronic, including my chip."  
  
She backed away a step from him but then stopped. How can he hurt her if he had his soul? Spike wasn't one to live for guiltiness.  
  
"So, do you forgive me? Will you give me another chance? Will you give *us* another chance?" Spike asked, his eyes filling once again with unclear conscience.  
  
Buffy gazed at him. She felt growing sympathy in her, and she almost forgave him. But mental flashbacks of everything he did made her think otherwise. Buffy gave Spike a look, which faintly resembled pity. Hesitantly, she answered. "I forgive you." Buffy said quietly. "But there can never be an us. And it's not because of you. It's because of me. I was using you Spike, using you for emotional release.and other than that, you- hurt me, and I don't want that to happen again."  
  
Spike nodded understandingly which surprised the slayer. "I had a feeling you would say that, friends then?"  
  
Buffy allowed herself a small chuckle. And she thought all her happiness was sucked out of her. "Friends." She agreed taking Spike's hand and shaking it.  
  
A/N: Okay, I think that chapter sucked. It was a little sappy.but anyway, review! Review, REVIEW!!! :-) 


	5. Fallen Angel

Chapter 5: Fallen Angel  
  
Alec stared at the bedroom ceiling as he lied down on top of his bed, counting every crack and splinter that lined it. 'Why am I still here?' He thought glancing around the room. Max's room. He knew that he'd be dead if Max found him still here. His mind was telling him to leave, but his inner subconscious was not allowing it. And he couldn't understand why.  
  
'You know why.' A voice whispered in his head. 'You love her.'  
  
Alec didn't want to deny it anymore. It was getting tiring. And it only confused him even more. How could he allow himself to fall in love with another girl? When Rachel had died, he had practically vowed never to be with another woman again. Because he knew no one could fill in the empty hole in his heart that Rachel once completed. Except.Max.  
  
Her heat proved everything. As a transgenic, specifically an X5, Alec knew for a fact that Max enjoyed her heat; he knew that he was able to satisfy her. It was encoded in their DNA that, once a female X5 goes into heat she should be able to find her mate, the one perfect for her, the one that matched and equaled her own DNA.  
  
But that wasn't the real reason on why he had feelings for Max. The very first time that he saw her back at Manticore, he respected her. For her guts in sustaining Manticore's trash talking. No matter how much Manticore tortured her, she maintained her dignity.  
  
And the main reason of it all was because she had given him a life. She had granted him freedom.  
  
Alec groaned out loud as he thought of all of this. He himself had already accepted the fact that he was falling for her. But what will Max say? No doubt her first comment would be a kick in the ass. Though if she hurt him or not, he was going to tell her how he felt.  
  
Alec sighed and got out of bed. Slowly, he walked over to the wide-open window. The wind blew steadily at him, and he welcomed it readily. Before he could even scope out the atmosphere a low rumbling sound coming from below caught his attention. He gazed down and saw the last person he wanted to see that very night.  
  
Max.  
  
Alec, much to his ego's disgust, began to panic-like hell.  
  
He scrambled over the bed snatching his clothes from the floor and putting them on quickly. He grabbed his leather jacket from the chair where it hung and his mobile phone, which lay on the bedside table. He slipped it in his pocket as he shrugged on his jacket, at the same time trying to put on his shoes while swearing madly.  
  
He sped out the bedroom and crashed right into.Max.  
  
"Max." Alec said. Her name had come at least several times in his thoughts, and honestly, it was giving him a headache.  
  
Then Max did the last thing he expected her to do.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Suddenly, Alec forgot all about his headache. 


	6. Jam Pony

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry for they delay in my update. I got kinda busy in school. But anyway! Here is the next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Jam Pony  
  
"So why'd you come here to Seattle in the first place?" Buffy asked Spike as they sat down on a stone-cold bench. She shivered and wrapped her jacket around her tightly.  
  
"Same thing I could ask you pet," Spike answered cocking an eyebrow. "And no offense or anything, but shouldn't you be dead by now? I mean, all your friends already are."  
  
Buffy feigned an offended look. "Look whose talking!"  
  
Spike chuckled but turned curious once again. "Really though, why *are* you here?"  
  
Buffy hesitated. Would the Powers be angry at her for telling a vampire about what she was sent here for? But then they didn't actually tell her *not* to. "The Powers that Be sent me to fight the baddies once again."  
  
"And why you? Did they run out of sixteen year old girls?" Spike asked, half-joking.  
  
"After the Pulse, everything was practically destroyed." Buffy started sadly. "The world was in chaos, breaking slowly. There were barely humans who survived the Pulse, let alone be feeded upon by vampires and demons. Present slayer is in Sunnydale. But vampires were traveling, going to other countries, seeking new refuges. So the Powers had no choice. They had to send back a couple or more slayers, for the sake of all humanity."  
  
"So you got sent here?" Spike asked. "Why Seattle?"  
  
"Well, unlike the others, I have been given a special task. And that task is to interpret the prophecy on a certain woman's skin."  
  
"What does the prophecy say?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Look, I don't think I should be telling you this." Buffy said reluctantly. "Besides, as they said before. 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" The slayer smirked at Spike's frowning face and stood up. "Well, I gotta go. It's getting late."  
  
This time it was Spike's turn to smirk. "Oh really? And where are you staying?"  
  
Buffy sighed. She forgot about that little concept.  
  
***  
  
The next day.  
  
Sunlight streamed through the half-open window along with a small breeze of cool air. As it was Seattle, the sun wasn't exactly bright, but it was enough to awaken the slayer.  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she squinted around the room in unfamiliarity. 'Where am I?' She thought sitting up. 'Oh yeah, 'No-tell Motel'' Buffy's brain answered for her as she let out a yawn. She had needed a place to stay last night, and as she refused to stay in Spike's apartment, she checked into the nearest motel to his place.  
  
With one last languid stretch, she got up and changed quickly, checked-out and left in pursuit of a job, and perhaps, a new place to stay.  
  
It was only a five-minute walk to Spike's apartment and she got there easily since it was only three blocks away. Buffy glanced at her watch before boarding the rusted up elevator and punching the number of Spike's floor, her watch read seven a.m.  
  
Once she reached his floor, Buffy walked out of the elevator and knocked loudly on his front door. Spike opened it a few seconds later and invited her in. It was probably the darkest room in the whole building. There was barely any light inside, except for a few candles scattered around. There was only one window in the room, and a dark blood red curtain was drawn heavily across it, blocking any sunlight that might consider spilling in.  
  
"Nice place you got here." Buffy said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, though they were twinkling merrily. Buffy knew that their little truce the night before had lessened the load on his shoulders. And he deserved it. Guilt must be very difficult to carry.  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied raising one shoulder. "Got it cheap too."  
  
"Right," Buffy said and rummaged through her bag, wondering how much money she had left at the mention of the money word 'cheap'. She counted exactly thirty dollars. "So anyway, do you have a sector pass?" Buffy asked the blonde vamp who was busily lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Nope," came his reply.  
  
"Then how do you get around the city?"  
  
"I sneak out," Spike said with a careless shrug. "But *you* of course won't do that. Little tip slayer, there's a place called Jam Pony somewhere around here. You could apply for a job there."  
  
"What kind of job?" Buffy asked wrinkling her nose.  
  
"You deliver packages or something like that." Spike said letting out a ring of gray circles. "And the bonus prize is you get a sector pass."  
  
"For once in your second lifetime, you actually have a good idea." Buffy said patting him on the head like someone would treat an unfortunate brained little boy.  
  
And with a light-hearted 'thanks' at Spike. She left.  
  
A/N: Reviews people!!!!! 


	7. the Runes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! And to all who want Alec so badly in the chapter.well here it is!! Enjoy it folks!!  
  
Chapter 7: The Runes  
  
Max woke up the next day to find a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her. The owner of which, was still asleep. Max smiled. She snuggled closer to Alec and was about to go back to sleep when she saw her digital alarm clock.  
  
"Shit it's seven already," Max swore and shot out of bed, disturbing her companion. She hastily rushed around her bedroom, grabbing her clothes and put them on hurriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked rubbing his eyes and watching her move around like a crazed-rabbit.  
  
"Normal's gonna kill me if I'm late again," Max said glancing at the small mirror beside her coffee table. Sunlight reflected upon it, as well as her hair, making it look slightly brown.  
  
Alec simply laughed. "He won't fire you."  
  
Max shot him a disbelieving look as she dropped to the floor looking for her shirt. "And why not? Just because we officially have a relationship doesn't mean he's not gonna fire me." she answered reaching under the bed and trying to pull the sleeve of her shirt which was way across the other side.  
  
"He won't." Alec said confidently. "Normal practically-wait a second, Max, what's that?"  
  
Max stood up from the floor, a triumphant look on her face as she held her shirt, brushing off the dust. She glanced at Alec and saw him staring intently at her back. It was the look he got whenever he was studying something "What's what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Alec got out of bed and went to her. He placed his hand on her back and ran it along her skin. "When did you get a tattoo?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Then what the hell are these?" Alec asked taking the mirror on her coffee table and giving it to her. Max used it and was able to take a good look on her back.  
  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed the minute she saw it. There were word-like signs on her back, the same color as her barcode, a pitch black. "Think Manticore has something to do with this?" she asked.  
  
"No idea." Alec replied studying the figures closely. "There's some on your wrist too."  
  
As much as she hated to say it, she knew she had to. "I think we'd better go see Logan." Max said quickly putting on her shirt and grabbing her jacket.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Alec asked skeptically.  
  
Max gave him a sheepish look. "Well, uhm, he uh already, uh sorta knows that were together."  
  
Alec shot her a questioning look.  
  
"You see, I told him that I'm seeing you coz' I needed to do it to push him away or else he's gonna get killed by the virus." Max said rapidly. For a second, something flashed behind Alec's eyes, something that faintly resembled anger.  
  
But Alec did the last thing she had expected him to do.  
  
He laughed.  
  
'Damn him.'  
  
A/N: I know, I know, its short.but don't worry, I'll be updating soon!!!! 


	8. Eyes Only

Disclaimer: Until now, I still own nothing.  
  
A/N: Short chapter coming up. I was kind of in a hurry when making this.but anyway, just read it!!! :-)  
  
Chapter 8: Eyes Only  
  
Logan's fingers sped expertly up and down the keyboard of his computer, his spectacled eyes glued to the glowing screen. His deep concentration was later disturbed by-  
  
"Hey Logan."  
  
He nearly fell out of his seat. With his hand to his chest, the middle-aged man spun around to face the intruder. "Alec! You scared me to death!"  
  
Alec smirked and plopped down onto a wooden stool beside him. "Aren't you nearing that stage already old man?"  
  
"Shut up," Logan muttered and turned back his attention to his laptop. He had better things to do than listen to the cocky bastard. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need you to check out something for me," a new voice said. A voice that Logan had always loved hearing.  
  
"Oh hey Max," Logan greeted her. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Maybe your glasses need cleaning," Alec said from beside him. The elder man ignored him and smiled his best smile at Max who-was obviously stifling a laugh from Alec's comment. Logan growled inwardly and went back to typing on his keyboard.  
  
"What about?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Something weird's appearing on my skin," Max said holding out her wrist close to Logan's face and pointing at it. Logan, much to Alec's amusement, shifted a few inches away from her.  
  
"How long has that been there?" Logan asked squinting at them. It was unlike any letter he had ever seen, though from his varied research it might be one of those ancient languages.  
  
"Just this morning," she replied, shrugging. "There's some on my back too."  
  
"I'll need to get some pictures on these so I can scan them on my laptop, that way I can try finding a match to it." Logan said rummaging through his drawer and searching for his digital camera. He finally found it a few minutes later, burrowed deep in a pile of manuscripts and blank papers. "Here," Logan said tossing the camera to Alec who caught it easily.  
  
"I'm sure you'd rather take the pictures, since she's your *girlfriend* and all." Logan said rather bitterly. He still couldn't believe that Max would choose Alec over him. Sure, there was Asha, but Max was thrice as beautiful as her.  
  
"No problem," Alec said with a grin. "Let's go Maxie."  
  
Max flashed Logan a small smile which was enough to brighten up his day. "Can we use your bathroom?" Did he mention 'brighten up his day'? Because he was fairly certain he didn't.  
  
Logan managed a curt nod before turning his back at the two.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews.now since you're all so good at it-carry on now--Review!!! 


	9. Maximum Target

Disclaimer: Oh you know, the usual...I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: To everyone who wanted Buffy to meet Max!!!! this is the chapter ya'll been waiting for!!!! The slayer meets the uh, transgenics!!! Happy reading everybody!!  
  
Chapter 9: Maximum Target  
  
Buffy walked into Jam Pony later that day. She was down ten bucks, since she spent a ton of it in breakfast that morning. So now she was in search for money. Ms. Prophecy Girl can wait.  
  
It wasn't as shabby as she thought it would be. The walls were unpainted, just the dull cement gray except for some, which were covered in graffiti. A row of red lockers lined a corner, the doors of which had a name of the owner. People who were obviously in their twenties, even younger were scuttling around yelling at each other and laughing, tossing packages here and there while a few lounged on a couple of plastic tables, eating and drinking. Racer bikes were hanging on a bar, waiting to be used while the already used ones kept coming in and out of the medium-sized building. 'Not a bad place to work.' Buffy thought with a small smile. 'At least the people here know how to have fun.'  
  
A man with graying hair, black-rimmed glasses and a scowl on a face was scolding the messengers every now and then as he handed out parcels and parcels of whatever. 'Guess he's the boss.' Buffy figured, hiking the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder.  
  
She reached the counter in which the middle-aged man was standing behind and cleared her throat in order to be noticed, as he was busy shouting at a lanky guy with brown stringy hair.  
  
"You were supposed to have six runs yesterday! And what did you get? Three lousy signatures! Do that again and you will be most certainly FIRED!" The boss yelled as he shooed off the poor guy. Ten whole minutes had passed when he finally noticed Buffy. "What can I do for you?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"My name is Buffy Summers and I was wondering if you had any open spaces for a new employee." Buffy asked hopefully. He studied the blonde girl, as if gauging if she was capable of such a job.  
  
"I have to ask you a few questions first." He said taking out a clipboard and pulling out a fountain pen from his left ear. "And the name's Normal."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Uh, I'm still looking for a new apartment, but I'm currently staying in a motel."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"What was your last job?"  
  
Buffy would've laughed outright at that one. 'What was her last job?' Gee, maybe-slaying vampires? She couldn't say that. Normal would then think she was a crackpot or something. "I erm, worked at a fast-food restaurant."  
  
"Fine, then you're hired." Normal said giving her a package and a sector pass. "This one's on Sector Four, I'll have someone to show you around."  
  
Buffy nodded and took the package from him.  
  
"Alec!" Normal yelled waving his hand to somebody from the locker area. Buffy turned around to see whom Normal was calling. She hoped it was somebody nice. What she saw made her mouth part. A guy was heading towards their direction and Buffy felt herself melting. He was gorgeous. He had dark hair that was gelled up in the front, hazel green eyes that matched her own, an obvious athletic build, and the sexiest smile she had ever seen.  
  
"Buffy this is Alec, my Golden Boy, the top-worker here in Jam Pony." Normal introduced. Buffy managed a small 'hi' as Alec grinned at her.  
  
"Hey Buffy," he said grinning. "Come on, I'll show you around." He led her to a small group that was gathered around a plastic table. Buffy recognized the lanky guy Normal was yelling at earlier sitting at one of the chairs. Beside him sat an African American girl who smiled warmly at her. And beside her sat one of the most beautiful girls Buffy had ever seen. She could've passed for a model. She had dark brown hair (brunette) that fell down her back, chocolate brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin and a row of pearly white teeth.  
  
"People, I'd like you to meet Buffy." Alec said motioning for her to take a seat. "This is OC, Sketchy, and Max."  
  
Buffy could only stare at the girl she had been marveling at a few seconds ago.  
  
Max.  
  
She had found the one person she had been looking for. 


	10. Findings

Chapter 10: Findings  
  
Max strolled into Logan's apartment later that day. She had just finished helping Buffy find a new apartment (a few blocks from hers) and had decided to drop by to 'Moneybags' as what OC loved calling him. Though she wasn't exactly sure if Logan was all that too excited to see her. It was obvious that the old man was jealous of Alec. And the incident that morning did nothing to make the situation better. Apparently, Logan was slightly pissed about the whole 'picture' thing. He said that it didn't take an hour to take a couple of lousy pictures. But then she and Alec were doing more than just taking pictures. The thought made her smirk.  
  
Anyway, the only reason on why she wanted to drop by was that she wanted to check out if he had any news to her new 'tattoos.'  
  
She found him exactly where she always found him. Staring at his computer. "Hey Logan," she said. "Have anything for me?" she asked as she headed over to the fridge and scanned the contents. She finally settled on a can of soda, since Logan didn't do beer. Though it was full of half-empty expensive pre-pulse wine bottles. But wine wasn't exactly Max's style. She was more of-laid-back kind of person, and yeah, that meant she was a beer person.  
  
"I have good news and bad news for you," Logan said opening the top drawer of his desk and taking out a folder.  
  
"Bad news first," Max said taking a seat beside him and peering over his shoulder eager to see what was in the folder. He didn't open it yet though, and it seemed that he himself was excited to show her whatever there was inside the folder.  
  
"The bad news is, I wasn't able to find anything about your 'tattoos'." Logan said shaking his head. "Though I have found out that their called 'Runes'."  
  
"Runes?" Max echoed. "What're those?"  
  
"No idea," Logan said with a sigh. "I'm still researching on it."  
  
"That's okay, anyway-what's the good news?"  
  
"The good news is," Logan paused. "I know who your mother is."  
  
Max's mouth dropped open. For the past year, she and Logan had been searching for any identity on who her 'mother' was. That meant, whose DNA she was made from. Still, DNA supplier or not.she was still her mother. And from what Max had heard back at Manticore. Unlike the other women who were only in for the money, she was the only woman who fought for her baby-Max.  
  
"I can't believe it," Max whispered, almost inaudibly. "Is she-is she still alive?"  
  
Logan shook his head. Max nodded, accepting the fact. Logan smiled sadly at her and opened the folder, and pulling out a picture of a woman who looked around her age, probably older. She had the same hair color as Max did, and her eyes were a deep brown. A mischievous smile lit up her face, though it didn't seem to reach her eyes.her eyes. They were so much older than her age. It was obvious she had seen a lot from her past years in the cruel world.  
  
"This is your mother." Logan said pointing at the woman. "She died at the age of 22."  
  
"How?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"She died giving birth to you, Max." Logan said, giving her a comforting smile. Max smiled back at him. Thankful, for the warm support he was giving her. It was during times like these that Max regarded him as more of a father.or maybe, grandfather. Max grinned inwardly. Alec would've burst out laughing if she told him that.  
  
"Do you have anything else about her? What's her name?" Max pressed, keen on knowing more.  
  
"Her name is Faith Wilkins. Her occupation is unknown and she lived in Sunnydale, California for about two years until she was brought to Los Angeles.LA Jail to be precise."  
  
Max's jaw once again hit the floor. "Jail? What'd she do?"  
  
"She was imprisoned for murder, and she was sentenced for five whole years there." Logan shuffled through some papers and continued. "After that, she was released and she was captured once again, this time by.Manticore."  
  
"Captured? I thought it was voluntary," Max said, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so to. But there seemed to be something special about her genes, her DNA." Logan glanced at her before continuing. "I don't know what since that's classified information, and I couldn't hack into Manticore's files." He shrugged. "That's probably why you don't have any junk DNA in you, why Manticore's so interested and desperate in finding you.something in your genes." he trailed off.  
  
Max could remember clearly what Renfro said to her: 'You're the one we've been striving for 452.' It wasn't until now that Max partially understood her. "You think the Runes have some connection to this?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I was going through the pictures and I realized that it's made up of the same thing that makes up your barcode."  
  
"Think Manticore's trying to tell us something?" Max asked, running a finger behind her neck instantaneously.  
  
"Maybe," Logan said with another shrug. "With Manticore, anything's possible."  
  
A/N: Review please. 


	11. Conversations with Spike

Chapter 11: Conversations with Spike  
  
Buffy strolled through Seattle's cemetery.or what was left of it. Though filled to the brim, many of the crypts, mausoleums, and tombstones were in ruins, meaning they were either split in half or completely disintegrated and shattered into nothing but mere crumbs.  
  
Spike walked noiselessly beside her, stake in hand, ready to kill. Chip, or no chip, his conscience kept him to his good side. "This place is the dumps," Buffy commented, her hazel eyes darting around the graveyard for any sign of vampires.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said kicking a small pebble that got in his way. It bounced unaffectedly against an already-broken down tombstone, making a small noise. "Not many had survived the pulse, nor did much of the buildings."  
  
They walked on and on through the cemetery, checking into opened burial chambers in case there were any nesting vampires hanging around inside. After almost an hour of patrolling, they found not one single vampire, which struck Buffy nervous. As Spike had told her, vamps used to crawl every night here, and yet here they were, and not a single vampire on the loose. The last time something like this had happened back at Sunnydale, the vampires were either fleeing from another bigger, scarier demon, or they were planning some big attack. And neither of the two had a very pleasant outcome.  
  
Buffy shivered as a cool breeze swept across her arms. She pulled her jacket around her tighter. Seattle was a lot colder than California. Maybe it was because of the rain. There seemed to be rain every day, and it was starting to become the usual weather.  
  
As they turned a corner, Spike broke the companionable silence that lay between them. "So have you found the girl you've been looking for?" he asked.  
  
"We work at the same place," Buffy answered. "Coincidence, isn't it?"  
  
"The Powers must have made it easy for you," Spike said smirking.  
  
"Maybe," Buffy said shrugging. "I still don't know how to tell her about the whole 'prophecy' thing. Doubt she'll believe a word I say."  
  
"Depends on who the girl is," Spike said. "I've heard a lot of strange things going on around here in Seattle. Tabloids and everything."  
  
"Oh really? What?"  
  
"Some strange things about transgenics on the loose." Spike said shaking his head in skepticism.  
  
"Transgenics?"  
  
"Sorta like chimeras."  
  
"That is definitely weird." Buffy said. "Think their magical or something?"  
  
"Nah, I heard that they were created by some secret-government agency.soldiers of some sort." Spike informed her. "That's all I know.anyway, what about you? Why were you sent here by the Powers?"  
  
"Didn't I already tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" Buffy teased.  
  
"Too bad I'm not a cat, I'm a bat." Spike said, smirking.  
  
"You're right," Buffy said, sighing. "But on one condition."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Better be good slayer,"  
  
"You help me spill the beans."  
  
"Beans? What beans?"  
  
"Shut up Spike. I meant, you help me find a way to make her believe whatever I tell her about the prophecy."  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
"What do you know about cakes?"  
  
"A lot more than you do!"  
  
"When was the last time you have ever eaten a cake?!"  
  
"I dunno, some two thousand years ago."  
  
"Oh Riiiight,"  
  
"You do know that were getting out of the subject."  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, this girl. Like I said before, on her skin lies an ancient prophecy. A prophecy that says that her child will be the one girl who will save all humanity from evil."  
  
"Did I say it was going to be a piece of cake?"  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
A/N: I don't really know if the chapter is funny or not,.just tell me by reviewing. I'm very open to criticisms. :-) 


	12. Under the Weather

Chapter 12: Under the Weather  
  
Max groaned as she felt her stomach do another somersault. She had been feeling like shit for the past three hours, and it was doing her no good, just sitting around and waiting for it to go away. The brunette glanced at the door for the hundredth time. Alec was supposed to be here by now. He had gone out to buy some food for her, thinking that she might just be hungry. But Max didn't feel the least bit of hunger. In fact, she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
Her stomach churned and Max did the next thing she could think of. She raced to the bathroom and.threw up. Max wiped her hand hastily across her mouth as her other hand groped the top of the toilet for the tissue paper. When she found it, she stood up, splashed some cold water on her face and wiped the icy droplets off.  
  
"I hate this fucking day," Max complained as she walked out of the bathroom and slumped down back on the armchair. A few seconds later, her apartment door opened. Alec walked in, carrying three paper bags, no doubt, filled with food.  
  
"You okay Maxie?" he asked, dropping the bags on the kitchen countertop and taking out a box of pizza.  
  
"Ask the toilet bowl," she grumbled sourly.  
  
"You threw up?"  
  
"Gee Alec, I didn't throw up. I made paper sailboats and played with them in the toilet!" Max said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"You don't have to be such a bitch about it," Alec said rolling his eyes. "Here, I got us some food." He tossed her a box of pizza, which she caught easily.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry," she said, and tossed it back at him. Alec shrugged and made that 'okay, more for me' look.  
  
Max shut her eyes for a few seconds, hoping she could get some sleep. Unfortunately for her, she had shark DNA. "Damned, shark DNA." She muttered to herself. "Maybe I should just kill myself, worth the pain than the pain I'm feeling now."  
  
Alec shot her a concerned look. "That bad?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
Alec shook his head, as if he couldn't believe it. "When was the last time an X5 got sick?" he said mostly to himself.  
  
Max answered. "When they got pregnant." She said. She had meant it to be a joke of course but Alec's hand froze midway from serving himself more pizza and stared at Max, in pure astonishment.  
  
"Hey! I was kidding," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should go see the doctor," Alec suggested slowly. Something that resembled guilt, shifted behind his eyes.  
  
"Alec? What the hell are you saying?" she asked, starting to panic as she recalled her heat days. When she did remember-"Oh god, you didn't use protection." Max said, shutting her eyes again and letting out an exasperated moan.  
  
"I'm sorry Max.the heat.I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." Alec trailed off helplessly.  
  
'I can't believe this.' Max thought feeling her head go dizzy. 'I might be pregnant.' Max leaned back against the armchair. 'Pregnant.baby.father.Alec.baby.Alec.protection.PREGNANT!'  
  
She could feel Alec's eyes on her as she brooded over the matter. This wasn't happening. Her life was already screwed up. She couldn't screw it up anymore.  
  
"Max?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Max?" Alec said louder this time. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead comfortingly. "I need to know what you're going to do."  
  
Max stared back at him and saw nothing but concern and worry in his deep hazel eyes. She let out a small sigh and managed to say something. "We need to know for sure, first. Get your jacket. Were going to the doctor."  
  
A/N: Hehe, I've been waiting a long time to post this chapter.Max pregnant! With Alec!!!!! Hehehehe.. :-) 


	13. Inexplicable Occurences

Chapter 13: Inexplicable Occurrences  
  
Alec waited in intense anticipation outside a small clinic. The only doctor they could trust was Dr. Sam Carr, the only person who wouldn't go running to the Press about a pregnant transgenic. His clinic, though a little shabby had enough equipment to do a heart transplant, showing just how practical a doctor he was.  
  
The moon hid behind the clouds that night. And as what he had heard from the weather forecast on TV that morning, rain wasn't coming for another two days. Something he could live without. Seattle was getting a little too slick for it's own good, and it wouldn't be long till the city would be drenched in occasional floods.  
  
Alec sat down on a creaking steel-cold bench that sat outside the clinic. Max had refused to let him in. She said that having him around would only make her nervous. So here he was, anxious like hell in the unhealthy environs of Seattle. The wind sent a chill down his spine as it blew past him. The street in front of him was empty of any speeding cars or people and so were the sidewalks.  
  
The clinic was located in the poorer part of the town. Not much people came around this place. But it was the only area where Dr. Carr could help out any transgenics without getting caught by the Sector Cops. Unlike other regions of the city, raids from the police were normal in many shops, bars, and buildings. Just one nasty little rumor, and a whole barrage of guards would come filing in your little abode. The reason why most transgenics were keeping on a low profile. Not many after all, were too keen on getting back inside a cage. A steel one at that.  
  
A scream erupted a few blocks away from the clinic, and Alec's attention snapped towards it. He guessed that the scream was coming from Seattle's graveyard, the most unpopular part of the city. It was almost like a mini- forest. With towering trees surrounding every inch of it.  
  
Since gossip was usual at Jam Pony, and since it was Sketchy's favorite hobby, Alec had heard something about ugly zombie-like creatures coming out at night in the graveyard, with bulgy yellow eyes, ridged faces, and fanged teeth. He had told Max about this and they had scraped the place out, thinking that they might be transhumans. But unluckily they didn't find any. And so they just quickly dismissed the matter.  
  
But recently, more and more reports had been made about a sufficient number of murders and killings in the graveyard, and the police were nothing but bewildered. The CSI were currently making an investigation on them, but to no avail. It was all too strange. But again everything was strange, especially when it came to the city of Seattle. A few news reporters even said that vampires were crawling around the neighborhood, you know, 'Dracula's look-alikes'. Who knows? Anything was possible. If genetically engineered soldiers can exist, why can't vampires? But until now, everything will remain a mystery that they have yet to uncover.  
  
Alec felt his heart jump as a cluster of angry shouts burst through the night. He was about to steal Max's ninja and race over there if the owner herself hadn't emerged from the clinic at the very moment. He immediately forgot all about the scream, and he shot out of his seat. "So? How was it?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Max gazed at him, and said in a soft voice that only his transgenic hearing could hear. "Alec, were going to have a baby."  
  
Alec's breath stuck at his throat. And a flutter of mixed emotions course through him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Max cut him off.  
  
"I don't care what you say, or what your plan is." Max said in a determined voice. "But I'm going to keep the baby. Even if I have to raise him or her up myself."  
  
Alec could only stare at her. Did she actually think that he was going to let her do that? They were in this together. They made the baby together. It was his just as much it was hers. "What makes you think that I'm going to let you do that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Max's eyes narrowed. "This is *my* life Alec. You *cannot* tell me what I can and can't do." She spat out.  
  
"This is *our* child Maxie," Alec said. "And I'm not going to let you raise him/ her up alone."  
  
Max's face softened. And it wasn't long until her face split into a grin. "Then brace yourself Alec, coz' your in for some *nasty* diaper changing." She teased. Alec grinned at her, but it faded as another scream pierced the darkness.  
  
The two X5s glanced at each other and raced off to the graveyard. 


	14. Caught in the Act

A/N: Hehehe! Sorry if the last chapter was so shocking, but if you can remember the prophecy, Max IS supposed to be pregant...SHOCKING!!!!!!! Hehehe...anywayz, thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter...ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Caught in the Act  
  
The scream cut through the blackness of the night, and Buffy was almost scared that the police would find them out here. Fortunately, none arrived. And either the neighbors were deaf, or they were plainly used to this kind of things. But one glance at the grungy buildings neighboring the area, told her that they were unoccupied.  
  
The slayer had almost thought that she was going to be bored to death if the vampires hadn't arrived. And judging from their clumsiness in fighting, they were newly risen vampires. She had already staked three or four, two of which refused to die silently, each either letting out a torrent of screams or a stream angry cursing.  
  
Spike fought a couple of feet away from her where five vampires were leering at him. Before Buffy could yell out a 'do you need any help there?' a vampire lunged at her. He managed to land a good hit on her shoulder but it barely fazed the slayer. Buffy kicked him in his midsection as hard as she could, making him stumble backward, Buffy snatched her stake from her pocket and dusted him.  
  
Two more pounced at her, which she took down easily with her handy double- wielded axe. Another four came running at her from a distance. Buffy took out her crossbow and hit them with practiced ease. She looked around for any more before helping Spike who was having a little trouble with an Elvis Presley impersonator. Buffy tossed him a stake since the blonde vamp seemed to have misplaced his own.  
  
Spike hit Elvis hard in the chest, and was soon covered in a fine layer of dust. Spike brushed them off his leather duster and grinned at Buffy. "I was never a fan of Elvis, always thought he was gay."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "Kind of a surprise that he got married."  
  
"So are we done for the night?" Spike asked glancing around the graveyard.  
  
"I think we are," Buffy said with a tired sigh. Her spidey-sense told her that there wouldn't be any vampires around until the following night for the most. "That was a great fight," Buffy commented, as she was about to bend down to grab her backpack from the ground, a new voice made her stop dead.  
  
"That was great alright, totally surprising." The voice said. Buffy and Spike spun around to face...Max and Alec. Spike was about to lunge at them when Buffy stopped him with a whispered: 'Don't'.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, how come you didn't tell us that you were so good in fighting?" Alec asked, leaning casually against the stonewall of a catacomb.  
  
"Look guys, I can explain." Buffy said, though not really sure how she was going to explain it. "I doubt that you'll believe a thing I'll say."  
  
"Try us," Max said. "We've seen a lot more than you'll ever know."  
  
"I'm a slayer," Buffy said with a sigh. At their confused looks, she plunged on with her story knowing there was no looking back. "One girl in all the world is chosen to fight vampires and demons....and that girl is the slayer...me."  
  
"So the rumors were true," Alec said shaking his head in disbelief. "Vampires do exist."  
  
Max nodded. And Buffy was a little bewildered at how fast they could accept this tiny little bit of fact. "So—you guys don't think I'm some kind of weirdo gone psycho?"  
  
"Nah," Alec said waving it off. "We've seen far more than vampires."  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" Spike asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"No offense or anything, but we gotta make sure that we trust you guys before we can tell you." Max said. "Besides, we don't even know who you are." She said pointedly to Spike.  
  
"The name's Spike." The vampire introduced himself.  
  
"And you're a slayer too?" Alec asked.  
  
"Of course he's not!" Max said nudging him in the ribs. "Weren't you listening to a thing Buffy said? A slayer is a girl."  
  
"Well aren't you a girl?"  
  
Spike growled at that reply and Buffy had to grab the back of his shirt before he can go full out on Alec. "For your information, I'm a vampire." And before time could reach a split second, his face transformed into a vampiric mask.  
  
"Ugh, that's disgusting." Max said wrinkling her nose in disgust. Spike changed back to his normal features before Alec could crack another joke.  
  
"So you guys aren't weirded out that a vampire is killing vampires too?" Buffy asked still wasn't sure on why her two friends weren't so fazed by the whole thing.  
  
"People change," Max said simply. "No matter how dark your past is, you can always have a brighter future."  
  
"That's so touching," Alec said, pretending to dab imaginary tears from his eyes. That earned him a smack in the head.  
  
Buffy was about to ask them why they were here, when Max grabbed at her abdomen and fell to the ground in a shaking fit.  
  
"Uh-oh," Alec said rushing to her side. "We better get her outta here."  
  
A/N: Can anybody tell me the summary of Buffy's past? Who was Kendra? What happened between Faith and Buffy? (My e-mail ad is max_494000@yahoo.com) It would really help in the following chapters...and I couldn't find any site that would help me... :-) REVIEW! 


	15. Tales from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! And if PRINCESS ELYON is reading this chapter, I just want her to know that she is OBLIGED to REVIEW! :-)  
  
Chapter 15: Tales from the Past  
  
The weatherman was lying through his teeth. Rain poured mercilessly that night, splattering the rooftop heavily. Lightning would flash periodically, illuminating the black canvas that was spread up above, making the night almost as bright as day. And after that sharp flash of lighting, thunder would follow deafeningly. It was as if the lightning was its leader, whom it can't live without, like a baby that cannot live without its mother.  
  
The apartment door to Alec's apartment banged open, and in walked the owner itself, in his arms a shaking Max. Spike and Buffy followed behind doing whatever they can to help Max. Alec winced as another wave of spasms hit Max.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Buffy asked, looking slightly panicked.  
  
"Its her seizures," Alec said gently laying Max on the couch. Grabbing a spare blanket from the table he threw it over Max, trying to warm her.  
  
He racked his brains. After Max blew up the DNA lab, Manticore had no choice but to produce new soldiers through the—natural way. So they paired up an X and a Y to 'copulate' with each other, and since their genes were special, they had to be paired very carefully. If their DNA wasn't compatible, then—he glanced at Max to continue that thought.  
  
He and Max were two of Manticore's top soldiers and it was impossible that Manticore would make a mistake in their DNA-matching. After all, Manticore could only create the finest.  
  
Unless Max happened to have had any transfusions with somebody other than himself. "Logan," he muttered acidly. It must've affected her pregnancy.  
  
"Who's Logan?" Buffy asked in confusion, she stood beside him restlessly trying to calm Max as she trembled uncontrollably.  
  
"I'll explain later," Alec said before taking out his mobile phone and dialing the only doctor they could trust: Dr. Carr. "Dr. Carr? It's Alec. Max's getting one of her seizures...you know my address right? Good."  
  
"Spike, toss me that bottle of pills on the coffee table." Alec instructed his gaze dropping onto the Trytophan. He should thank Max for forcing him to keep an extra bottle at his house in case he had seizures. Spike did as told. Alec uncapped the lid of the bottle and took out for our five pills and opened Max's mouth gently.  
  
"Dr. Carr arrived ten minutes later, carrying a top of the line first aid kit. "Did you give her, her pills?" the doctor asked, checking her pulse, and body temperature. Alec nodded his reply.  
  
"According to my past researches, Max isn't allowed to get pregnant if she was able to transfuse blood to somebody other than yourself." Dr. Carr said turning inquiringly at Alec who shrugged.  
  
"She was in heat," was all he said.  
  
"She needs transgenic blood. Her pregnancy hormones must've mixed with the ordinary's DNA. Since Max has no junk DNA, an ordinary's DNA would certainly affect her." Dr. Carr said, taking out the necessary equipment needed for the transfusion. Ignoring, Spike's and Buffy's stunned looks, Alec took off his jacket and held out his arm. "Here, do it."  
  
After a few more minutes of intense nervousness, Dr. Carr halted the blood transfusion. "She's had enough, she'll be fine from now on."  
  
"Thanks Doc," Alec said bandaging his wrist with a small plaster.  
  
"Anytime," Dr. Carr said with a warm smile. He stood up, gathered his things and with one last good-bye, he left. The sound of his car motor soon disappeared into the night, and the apartment was once again left silent, save for Max's ragged breathing. She looked better, most of the color had gone back to her face.  
  
"So, Alec." Spike said, a slight smirk crossing his pale, bloodless face. "Why don't you tell us about this 'transgenic' thing. I've heard a lot about you people in the tabloids. And that streaming video 'Eyes Only'."  
  
"Shut up for a second Spike," Buffy said, her eyes locking at Max's weak figure. "She's pregnant?" Buffy asked. "Whose the father?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Spike asked, winking at Buffy. "Pretty boy of course."  
  
Buffy glanced at Alec for confirmation. "Yeah, me." Alec said with a proud grin.  
  
"Congratulations!" Buffy exclaimed, a grin splitting her face.  
  
"Anyway, back to the question." Spike said. "What are you people?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll tell you more about me if you tell me more about the two of you." Buffy said, taking a seat on an armchair.  
  
"After the Pulse, new discoveries in genetics led to the top secret project "Manticore". With means of recombinant DNA Manticore wanted to create a perfect soldier. After the in-vitro work the genetically-enhanced DNA was carried out by surrogate mothers. Then the babies were taken away and until they grew, they were drilled in strength and tactics, training them day by day, till they reached excellence. Not only that, were trained to remain impassive, we were told never to feel, never to let ourselves be influenced by emotions. To them, feeling was a weakness." Alec paused to let this piece of information sink in. Buffy looked shocked, while Spike looked like he liked it. That guy had some issues.  
  
Alec showed them the barcode behind his neck. "We were named by barcodes, because to them we were only a tool. A tool designed to kill and follow orders. A barcode is how you label a tool. And if you don't follow orders, you are immediately taken apart. When a tool doesn't work the way you want it to, you take it apart and see what's wrong with it. When you have found the error, you correct it, giving it back its perfectness. Me and Max are in the fifth generation of soldiers ever made, therefore we are called X5s."  
  
"Didn't you ever think of escaping?" the blonde girl in front of him asked. He wondered how a girl as small as her, can have so much strength and power. But then, it wasn't new for them.  
  
"Max and her siblings did. They escaped when they were nine. And the rest of us paid the price. Manticore wanted to make sure that we wouldn't do the same things they did."  
  
"So you've killed?" the blonde vamp asked.  
  
"Yes." Alec answered. "It was what we were trained to do—we didn't have a choice." He added at the disgusted look on Buffy's face. "Then Manticore went behind us. We were betrayed by our own command. Eyes Only was getting close to exposing them and they had no choice but to burn down the whole facility, they had to wipe out every single evidence that we existed. But Max granted us our freedom, she saved our lives, and we owe that to her. "  
  
Alec ended the story, and the mask that covered his flawless face lifted. A grin split his face as the dreaded question escaped his lips.  
  
"So, what's your story?"  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and most especially thanks to those who e- mailed me!!! 


	16. Unveiled

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own anything. Not anything. Except for some of the made-up stuff that I made up. :-)  
  
A/N: Your reviews bring a smile to my face...smile...smile...smile...:-)  
  
Chapter 16: Tales from the Past 2  
  
Alec gazed at Buffy, his hazel eyes boring into hers, waiting for her reply. Buffy dropped his gaze, turning her focus to the half-open window beside her. The rain had finally ceased, with only a mild drizzle left, sprinkling little droplets to the world below. The pale moon had even peeked out from behind the gray stormy thunderclouds, giving out the most of its light, dim and soft. Buffy sometimes wished that she could be like the moon; it had the easiest job in the whole world. Just sitting up there, doing nothing...  
  
"My story,..." Buffy trailed off, getting a lost trance-like look in her eyes. For the first time since spending five whole years of happiness in 'heaven', Buffy felt the world crashing down on her, just because of the thought of her past. It was funny how one single memory can create a large hole in your heart, how one single memory can tear your inner subconscious apart without mercy. It was during times like these that Buffy wondered what hurt the most. Physical or emotional pains? But to what she was feeling now, the latter seemed to be the right answer.  
  
Recollections of all that happened in her history flooded her mind, each of the most painful ones lingering longer than it intended to, her mother's death, Tara's death, when Willow brought her back to life. That was probably the worst. On that very occasion was Buffy nearing the very edge of hatred to her best friend...because of betrayal. Her friends had took her out of her peace, took her out from her contentment, just like the Powers did right now...  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her painful reverie as Alec spoke her name. She really didn't know where to start, from the beginning? It seemed far away. But then Alec had told her everything. She was about to open her mouth to start off when Max stirred beside Alec, earning the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Max?" Alec placed, blinking at the beautiful girl beside him. Max's eyes slowly fluttered open, it was obvious that she was still weak from the seizures, and blood transfusions didn't seem so energetic.  
  
"What—what was wrong with me?" she asked, struggling to sit up. Alec helped her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Unmatched DNA," Alec said simply, though his eyes were glowing with a faint spark of anger at the mere thought of Logan.  
  
"Unmatched DNA?" Max echoed. "But we were breeding partners at Manticore, our DNAs are supposed to match. Manticore can't be that stupid."  
  
"Not my DNA," Alec said calmly, suppressing the urge to barge over to Logan's and kill him right then and there. "Logan's. When you gave him some of your blood."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Anyway...Buffy? Care to continue?"  
  
Buffy managed a small nod, as Alec told Max what they were talking about.  
  
"I was sixteen when I was first called. It was then that my whole life turned upside down." Buffy said pausing, remembering how she had taken the news. "I was a normal teenager, living a normal life, and then...all this happened." Buffy shut her eyes for a split second before opening them as a fresh wave of misery swept through her. "I was given a Watcher, someone who 'handles' the slayer and guides her...his name was Giles. We worked together for months and months, and it wasn't too long till we grew closer. There were even times when I referred to him as a father, something I lacked in my life. He helped me, not only in hunting down vampires, but he helped me in times when I felt weak, inside."  
  
Buffy glanced at her three companions and saw them listening intently, even Spike. Guess his conscience gave him some sympathy towards humans. "And because of Giles caring for me, he was almost fired by the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Why would he get fired for caring?" Max asked.  
  
"Because a slayer works alone, independently, no connections whatsoever. The Watcher is only there to make things easier for her, helping her around, blah blah blah. But then I made friends..." Buffy said, a hint of a smile appearing in her face at the thought of her friends.  
  
Xander, though a little goofy had always been fun to be with. He was her TV buddy, and they loved watching movies together. He had always cared for all of them, especially Willow. Xander had been the only one to stop her from creating the ever so deadly Apocalypse, by only three simple yet caring words: 'I love you'. He had stuck with all of them, through good times and bad. And yes, he was the only 'mortal' one in their gang. Even Dawn had a power; she was the key after all.  
  
Willow on the other hand was her best friend. She was there to listen with open arms. Forget the fact that she brought her back to life, forget the fact that she tried to destroy the world and kill each of them one by one. Those were a few mistakes that Buffy could forgive and forget easily. As long as Willow was around, her world was whole. Hell, even Anya made a good friend. If you liked to talk about sex, and orgasms. Then your fine.  
  
"Let me guess, the Watcher's Council blew the roof." Max said with a grin.  
  
"You got that right," Buffy said with a smile, but it slowly sobered when the next episode in her life flashed in her mind. The memory of Sunnydale High school going down in fire, had to be one of the worst. Many lives were lost in that incident, many innocent lives at that. "Would you believe if I told you that I burned my own school down into ashes?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
Max nodded, her eyes clouding over with something that resembled—pain.  
  
Buffy managed a small smile. "Sometimes, when bad things happen, you gotta make choices, even if both of those choices aren't so good." The slayer lowered her eyes to the floor. "A few months after that incident, I died." She waited for their reactions, they came quickly, but they weren't as shocked as she expected them to be.  
  
"Welcome to the club girl," Max said exaggerating a cheerful grin. "I died too."  
  
"Really? How?" Spike asked interestedly. He loved these kinds of stories, death, blood, and gore. His conscience however gave him a painful tug, but the vampire ignored it. It wasn't always he got to listen to these tales.  
  
"I got shot by my clone," Max said simply as if it was no big deal. "You?"  
  
"I got drowned while battling the Master, an ancient vampire almost impossible to kill." Buffy answered, weirded out at how much she and Max had in common. "I was brought back by my best friend, Xander, through using CPR." Buffy smiled at the thought of her bestest friend. He was the only reason she was able to live through the next couple of years in her life. "How about you?" Buffy asked the X5. "Was it Manticore?"  
  
Max's chocolate brown eyes clouded over for a split second, and her cheerful smile faded in almost an instant replaced by a sad one. "My brother, Zack, killed himself, and gave me his heart." Max said. "Manticore was responsible for the transplant...the next time I saw Zack, he was a walking robot, with no memory of me."  
  
"Wow," Buffy said softly. That was even worse than her. Her brother died for her, which must hurt...a lot. "I'm sorry."  
  
The transgenic nodded, and gestured for her to continue. "Like I said before, when one slayer dies, another is called...her name was Kendra."  
  
"Wait a minute," Max interrupted. "Does that mean that there were two slayers then?"  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't last all that long." Buffy said quietly. "Not many slayers get to live past their eighteenth birthday."  
  
"So then another slayer was called?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah. Her name was Faith. Bad news was, her darker side got the better of her. She went rogue after killing one of the Mayor's lackeys." Buffy said with a sad sigh. She and Faith may not have gotten along so well, hell Buffy even hated her at one point in time. But now...now she had forgiven her. "I had to fight her, there was no other way around it. I sent her into a coma and brought her to the hospital. After that, she was taken to jail. And one day, I just received news that she died. I didn't even know how." Buffy said, her eyes on Max the whole time she retold this certain story of Faith.  
  
Max was staring at her, a strange look on her face. Alec seemed to have noticed it too because he raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Anything wrong Maxie?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I just remembered something, that's all." Max said with a forced smile. "Buffy? Continue?"  
  
"Uhm well after that, I had to save the world from ending when portals from all kinds of hell dimensions opened up. Only my blood can end it. So I sacrificed myself and died...again." Buffy said.  
  
"Again?" Max screeched. "Damn girl, do you have nine lives or something?"  
  
Buffy had to laugh. "Two of my friends were witches, and with the use of very powerful dark magic. They managed to bring me back to life." Buffy paused, as she recalled the terrible feeling of being sucked out of her 'heaven'. "I wasn't too happy about that. When I died, I never really knew if I was at heaven or hell, but either way, I was at peace. And my very own friends tore me out of there."  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy said with an exaggerated grin. "You guys know that third time's the charm right?"  
  
"Wait—you mean you died again?" Alec asked looking stunned.  
  
"Yeah. The Master was resurrected, and as you remembered he was the only one able to kill me, and so he killed me again." Buffy said. "How did I come back to life? The Powers sent me back right here, in Seattle, to unveil a certain prophecy from a special woman's skin." Her eyes locked with Max who looked shocked.  
  
"And that girl is?" Alec asked interestedly.  
  
"Max."  
  
Chapter 16: Unveiled  
  
A prophecy is the foretelling of one's future. An accurate prediction of the upcoming events in one's life. Something that Max never believed in before. But then, anything was possible. She recalled a certain occasion in her life that involved faith and most of all belief. When she was eight and still in Manticore, one of the kids in her unit started to have seizures, bad ones at that. All of them didn't know what to do. They were too scared to ask for help, knowing that their superiors will take him away and take him apart.  
  
It was one of those nights that he had one, it awoke every one of them. They would gather around his bed in a semi-circle but would eventually break apart every time they would hear footsteps coming from the hallway, thinking that they were the guards, checking to see if they were still awake because if they were still awake, then they would be taken to serious beating. It was a common order back at Manticore to do as told, that meant after lights out, everybody should be dead asleep.  
  
But that one night, it wasn't a guard who checked up on them, it was the janitor. A black janitor, who believed with all his heart to what their unit called the 'Blue Lady'. The janitor prayed over the kid who had seizures, and the strangest thing happened, his seizures stopped. After that, they never gave up on the Blue Lady. Not until...Max killed her brother...Ben.  
  
That's why now, she never let's herself get into believing things that weren't real, even prophecies. But after hearing Buffy's life, her factious life, about magic, slayers, vampires, and being brought back to life for three whole times...Max felt herself giving in. Though the distrust was still in the air, she was going to give Buffy a chance,...especially when so many things made sense.  
  
Buffy had talked about the slayer called after her first death, the girl with the name Faith, how she was brought to prison for taking innocent lives. Could this Faith be the Faith Logan told her about,...her mother? It was like pieces to a puzzle, in which Max was trying her best to fit together.  
  
Buffy had said that the prophecy lies on her skin. Would that mean the Runes? If so, what does it say? Does she really know the answer? But what if she was lying through her teeth? What if she really was working for Manticore? Or even worse, working for White? All these questions were making her head dizzy, and she needed answers, she needed them fast, or she swore she was going to kill someone.  
  
"Max," Buffy said snapping her out of her light-headedness. "Do you know who your mother is?" Now that question surprised her. Alec was shooting her a curious glance and Max knew that it was now or never.  
  
"Yeah, I do, actually know who she is." Max said biting her lip before continuing. "Her name's Faith Wilkins."  
  
A spark of sadness flashed behind the slayer's warm hazel eyes. "That's her alright," she said, nodding her affirmation.  
  
"Wait a second—Max, how'd you know about this?" Alec asked, his inquiring gaze drifting from Max to Buffy then back to Max again.  
  
"Logan found it on one of his researches." Max said to Alec then turned her attention back to Buffy. "I know how she died." Max said, feeling culpability spread through her.  
  
Buffy stared at her, reading her guilty gaze. "How?"  
  
"She died giving birth to me," Max said quietly. Because of her superior genes, she had remembered everything the minute she was born, even if they were a little blurry, the voice of her mother was trapped in her head, as well as the cruel ones of the Manticore doctors. "As you know, Manticore had this sick thing of paying women to be planted with embryos in their wombs, and give birth to us. But my mother was different from all of them. She was the only one who didn't want to give her baby up, me."  
  
Buffy looked astonished. "I never knew Faith would have it in her," she said, disbelief in her face. Faith had after all killed, it was strange how she actually cared for someone other than herself.  
  
Alec seemed to have realized something because comprehension dawned on his face. "Then that must be why you don't have any junk DNA—because your mother was a slayer. A person already loaded with enhanced genes.  
  
"Yeah I know, that's what Logan told me. But now that I know what she is, it all makes more sense." Max said nodding. "So Buffy, what exactly is this prophecy?" she asked. Prophecy, fake or not, she was curious to hear it.  
  
"Did something weird sort of become visible on your skin?" Buffy asked.  
  
Alec and Max exchanged a glance, and with Alec's nod of approval, Max rolled up the sleeve of her denim jacket. Buffy moved closer as Max held out her arm. Buffy took it and squinted at the wiggly ink-black figures. "There's some on my back too," she added, smiling inwardly at who had seen those first.  
  
"I think we'd better see that too," Spike drawled from the armchair. That earned him a glare from both Buffy and Alec.  
  
"Will you just *shut up*?" Buffy said to him.  
  
"I HAVE shut up, now's the first time I've spoken since Alec shared his whole 'story'." Spike said rolling his cool blue eyes as he leaned casually back at the rough back of the bottle green armchair.  
  
"That was because you fell *asleep*." Buffy retorted, pulling back a few strands of blonde hair that had fallen across her face while they retold their precious histories.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist!" the blonde vamp said in his lilting British accent. They chuckled. Brits had such an amusing way with words, and a way with saying it. But right that very moment, things weren't exactly all so amusing. They had some pressing matters to deal with...like what the Runes was about.  
  
Though she hated to admit it, Max was a tad bit nervous of knowing the meaning of the Runes. She recalled what Renfro had told her just before she blew up Manticore: 'You're the one we've been looking for 452.' That very phrase sent chills down her spine. The Manticore director made it sound so important, so important that it might involve her death.  
  
"Buffy!" Max cut in. "What does the Runes say."  
  
Buffy's mouth shut from arguing with their favorite vampire. A sheepish smile came across her face before her expression turned serious once again.  
  
"Unborn child within thy womb, will end all evil intimidating humanity."  
  
A/N: Once again I THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK everyone who sent their e-mails to me and helped me with this chapter!!! They really really really really helped a lot!!! Thanks again! And remember to REVIEW!!!! And when I say review I mean you!!! Oh, and I want to tell BEAUTIFUL DISGRACE that she SHOULD review because she owes me a bunch of them... :-) See ya'll soon!! 


	17. Divine Prediction

Chapter 17: Divine Prediction  
  
_Flashback...   
  
"No!" the woman screamed, struggling to break away from the tight straps that held her in place on top of the pregnancy table. Doctors rambled around the laboratory, shouting out orders to nurses who came in and out of the room. One of the doctors stopped in front of the woman, staring at her, her face expressionless. She held a syringe, spouting with drugs in one hand while holding a small glass beaker filled with chemicals on the other.  
  
"You'll never take my baby!" the woman yelled, angry tears spilling down her pale cheeks as her body squirmed helplessly under the cutting straps that remained firm.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." the doctor said, a smile materializing on her face. The kind of smile that meant nothing, the kind of smile that didn't quite reach the eyes.  
  
"You bitch!" the brunette shrieked, her eyes once again filling with tears when she saw her baby being carried by a platinum blonde woman, a sardonic smile on her face.  
  
"Watch the language Ms. Wilkins," the blonde said shaking her head in disapproval. "You don't want your child to hear such sadistic words." And before the young brunette could say anything more, the doctor plunged the syringe deep into her arm. And the last she heard was her baby crying for her mother...  
  
End Flashback  
  
_Max raised her eyes from the floor where she had been staring at for the past three minutes to see every other occupant in the living room waiting for her reaction in intense anticipation. She glanced at Alec and saw his mouth half-open, apparently at loss for words. Her gaze switched to Spike who had a mixture of expression fleeting across his face. Being a vampire and all, he probably didn't want her child to end all evil. Buffy on the other hand had her brow furrowed both in curiosity and concern.  
  
The flashback was still fresh in her mind. It wasn't exactly clear since she was still a baby back then, but the screams, the conversations...she had it all memorized in her mind. That was the only scene in which she had remembered her mother, and every time the flashback hit her, she would search every part of it, trying to catch even a glimpse of her mother's face. But she wasn't able to see it...not until now. Maybe it was because she had already seen her picture,...or did have something to do with the Runes?  
  
Max had no idea what to feel right then. The baby,...her child...was a slayer. A future slayer. And to what Buffy had just explained...the slayer, the one girl to stop all vampires, to stop all demons,...to stop all evil. Before Buffy had told her all about the prophecy thing, the one thing Max had feared for the baby was if it was going to become a transgenic. It had happened with her sister Tinga, her child had been a transgenic and that had put their lives at great risk.  
  
Her baby being a slayer was both good news and bad news. The good news was that baby wouldn't surely be a transgenic. But the bad news was... she still won't be able to have a normal life. She'll have to fight supernatural occurrences like Buffy,...with her life on the line.  
  
"This is not happening," Max said, her tone soft but firm. She could not let her child go around fighting and killing vampires. She didn't care if she was the 'one'. All that mattered was for her child to be safe. Max didn't want her to have a life like she had before. Full of pain, full of sadness,...full of struggle.  
  
Buffy smiled sadly. "That's what I said when I first found out that I was the Chosen One."  
  
"There is no possible way that she is going to be the slayer," Max said, her tone rising.  
  
Buffy shook her head in sympathy. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do about it. The Powers that Be had already planned this out..."  
  
"It is done."  
  
A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the dark night. The bolt reflected against the mirror that was attached to one of the walls at the far end of the room, creating a soft glow around its silver edges. A deafening clap of thunder followed. The fluorescent lights on the living room ceiling flickered dimly before completely going out leaving the four occupants in room bathed in pure darkness.  
  
"Blackout," Spike's voice rang out, piercing the silence that hung among them after the current slayer said the foreboding words: 'It is done'. Alec, despite his oversized ego felt uneasiness tug at his gut, making him realize once again that the paranormal really did exist.  
  
"I'll get the candles," Max spoke from beside him.  
  
"Why?" Alec asked. It wasn't like the people in the room were ordinary people. "We all have night vision here." The male transgenic glanced at Buffy, she nodded in agreement. Spike's icy blue eyes danced in the darkness, a predatory glint glowing eerily behind his dark irises. One of the things that made vampires stand out among all other mortals.  
  
"Because I feel like it," Max snapped moving over to the kitchen countertop and rummaging around in the drawer above her.  
  
"Because it makes you feel normal," Alec muttered. Unfortunately the female X5 heard it. Max's head peeked out from behind the open cabinet door, a frown was on her face. The kind she usually got when Alec called 'ordinaries' inferior.  
  
"What's so wrong about trying to be normal?" Max asked flatly, finally emerging from the carrying three candlesticks. She set them neatly on top of the coffee table and searched her pockets for a lighter. Spike tossed one at her, and she lit them in a hurry.  
  
"Nothing!" Alec said defensively. He wasn't in the mood to have an argument with Max, especially when the situation was already so delicate. "But you have to face the facts Maxie, were not normal. And you have to learn to accept it. And not only that, you also have to accept the fact that our baby isn't normal. She's special. Like us."  
  
Max's gaze lowered to the floor where it locked with the fissured marble tiles. She kept silent, obviously thinking it out. "But there are risks to being special." She said softly, still refusing to meet anyone's gaze.  
  
Alec blinked. "Life's too short to be playing it safe Maxie," he said. "And besides, I'm sure that there are bonuses to being a slayer." At this last statement, Alec looked straight at Buffy who grinned.  
  
Max sighed, rather exasperatedly, as if giving up on the subject. "So when'll she be the 'slayer'?" she asked making big air quotes.  
  
"When she turns sixteen," Buffy said promptly. "Until then, I'll be the one to keep Seattle clean from vamps."  
  
"Oh joy," Spike drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Always the hostile one aren't we?"  
  
"Oh come on Spike, you know that you're exempted from the rest of the baddies," Buffy said rolling her eyes. "Though if you keep on saying that, I'll just be tempted to kill you."  
  
"Kill me once, kill me twice." Spike said lazily. "At least its you who gets to kill me, much better than some other demon."  
  
Buffy made a loud harrumphing sound before shushing him up and asking the two X5s if they had anymore questions. They shook their heads, though Max, a little weakly. Alec didn't know if it was from the seizures or from the breathtaking news. He figured that it was the latter part.  
  
"Well we'd better get going then," Buffy said with a smile. "Even slayers need their beauty sleep."  
  
"You look like you could really use one," Spike commented from behind her as they filed out of the front door with Alec as their escort. Buffy smacked him around the head, causing the blonde vamp to wince in pain, and letting out a string of British swear words right after.  
  
"See you at work Buffy," Alec said with a smile and shut the door behind them. He headed back to the living room where Max sat unmoving on the couch, her beautiful face expressionless. It was the kind of expression she got when she was thinking hard about something, and that something was usually something bad.  
  
"You okay Maxie?" he asked sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her lips formed a weak but genuine smile as she turned to look at him.  
  
"I just can't believe this is actually happening." Max said, her eyebrows knitting together in absorption. "Everything's going so fast...too fast."  
  
"I know what you mean," Alec said comfortingly, planting a kiss on her forehead as she leaned closer to him. "But there's nothing we can do about it. Guess its what everyone calls as 'fate'."  
  
"Fate," Max whispered, almost inaudibly. "No one can change destiny." She said. "And yet many had..."  
  
Alec stared at her strangely. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?" she asked, her voice tinted lightly with sarcasm. "I myself have cheated death, the same with Buffy. What if it is our fate to die?"  
  
"Then you'd be dead by now." Alec said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If death is your fate, it'll keep following you. Going wherever you go, like a shadow."  
  
"I guess your right," Max replied, her voice laced with uncertainty and skepticism. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you comfortable with all of this?" she asked just as the electricity came back on. She blinked once or twice at the brightness of the lights before blowing out all the candles. Alec watched as the burning flame went out, releasing a mist of gray smoke which slowly drifted upward.  
  
"Yes and no." he answered. "Yes because this is for the lives of many, and no because it'll put her own life at risk...but like I said before, what's life without risks?" he shrugged casually, like it was no big deal. But in the inside, he was more than just a little worried. But since his pride was as tall as he was, he wouldn't let it show. Unless when it was already happening.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to wait," Max said her eyes drifting above, almost misty like the smoke but for different reasons.  
  
"Then we'll see what happens."  
  
A/N: Yep, we'll see what happens!!! Bwahahaha!!! Review please!!! 


End file.
